One of their own
by spooksfan08
Summary: With one of the team fighting to live can Bones use her skills as a forensic anthropologist to find the person responsible? One of the team has more secrets than they could have guessed, and possibly more enemies. When the chips are down will the Jeffersonian be able to help one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do now own Bones. All copyright belongs to Kathy Reichs and Fox Television. The programme is on Sky Living in the UK. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**One of Us.**

The night was lit by stars as Angie looked out of the window. The clear sky did nothing to ease her mood. She felt sick as she thought of the events of the last few hours. One of their own was in ICU and she had no idea who had been responsible. She sighed as she felt Hodgins take her hand.

"She will be ok."

"I hope so." She turned to see him watching her. "I really hope so."

"So do I." Bones turned to face her friends. "Cam has been so happy recently. Her and Arastoo. Having Michelle back in her life."

"I know." Booth ran a hand through his hair. "There is nothing I can do here. I'm going back to the Jeffersonian, I need to go through the security cameras. I need to see what happened there last night."

"She fell from the balcony onto the tiled floor some ten feet below." Temperance explained. "You know that."

"Yeah." He nodded. "But I want to know if she was pushed."

"Don't." Daisy covered her ears with her hands. "Don't. Who would want to hurt Dr Sayoran? And why?"

"I don't know." Angie sighed. "I just don't know."

"Why was she even at The Jeffersonian?" Temperance asked. "I am always there later than everyone else. I was sure she had left before I did."

"We'll find out." Booth stated. "You know we will. As soon as she can tell us what happened." Both fell silent as Arastoo walked towards them from the ICU entrance.

"How is she?" Angie asked. The look on his face said it all. Michelle looked away, on the verge of tears.

"The doctors say she is badly injured." Arastoo stated as he looked at his fiance's friends and colleagues. Hodgins swore under his breath as Daisy bit her lip. "Her brain may be damaged from the fall."

"Oh God." Booth looked away. Cam was one of the most intelligent and caring people he knew, the thought that she was likely to be brain damaged made him feel sick with anger.

"She is a very strong person." Angie looked at Michelle. "I've known her long enough to know that."

"Yeah." Booth nodded. "Yeah she is."

"Have they said anything about raised intracranial pressure? About neurological function?" Temperance asked.

"No, not yet. The doctors here wish her to be assessed by the neurosurgeon and the spinal team. Then we will know more. It looks like that she will need surgery to release pressure and to repair her left leg. But at the moment they are not worried about the leg. She's on life support at the moment."

"Someone did this." Booth curled his hands into fists as he saw the pain on the intern's face. He knew how he would feel if his wife was in the coma, how he did feel when she had been shot by the ice bullet.

"I believe so." Arastoo spoke, his heart breaking at the sound of Michelle's sobs. Angie instinctively hugged the teenager to her.

"And we will find out who and why." Temperance glared at the wall. "And we will stop them."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N should I go on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - see previously

Friends in Need?

"I really do not understand why I am here." Gordon looked at Sweets as the young man shook his head.

"Last night." He swallowed hard. "Someone tried to kill Dr Saroyan."

"I understand that." Gordon stood next to him as they stared at the space where Cam had been found. "It's an awful situation but, Lance I really do not say how I can help."

"You are here." Sweets stated. "That's help." Gordon nodded as they watched the police talking to the staff below.

Xxxxxx

Aratoo held Cam's hand as Michelle walked into the room. The rhythmic bleep of the machines around Cam the only sounds in the room.

"She loves you." Michelle smiled slightly as she sat down. Arastoo nodded once as his eyes flicked from Cam to the younger woman. "She loves you also. She is always telling us how good you are at school, how you are doing so well. She told me how she regretted leaving you when you were a child." He watched as Michelle looked away. "She isn't your biological mother. They would never have let her keep you."

"I know." Michelle sighed. "I used to resent that. I understand that now."

"Good."

"Why?" Michelle buried her head in her hands. "My dad was murdered. My birth mom died and now, when I'm settled and actually have someone who wants to be my mom, why is someone trying to take her away?"

"This is not your fault." Arastoo stated firmly. "You have to believe that."

"It feels like it is." She sniffed as she looked up to see Cam laying motionless in the bed.

Xxxxxx

"Blunt force trauma." Brennan stated as she walked into the Jeffersonian followed by Booth and Angela.

"I just." Angela shook her head. "This place. It's like a second home to us. Someone walks in here. Someone." She shook her head as Jack walked towards her.

"Hey."

"First Bren is shot here."

"Then this." Brennan looked at Booth as she spoke. "I think we are looking at this the wrong way."

"How?" Sweets looked across at her.

"Every case we have." She walked across the room. "Cam, Hodgins and I look at the body for clues. Angela gives us a face and a methodology while Sweets gives us an idea of the culprits mindset. Booth catches the perpetrator."

"Yeah." Daisy nodded.

"Ah." Gordon smiled.

"We need to look at the case like it was any other."

"But, this is Cam." Daisy frowned.

"Yes it is. And she'd want us to catch who did this. The best way we know how." Booth narrowed his eyes, determined to get justice for his friend. The Squinterns all nodded, knowing they had to find the truth.

xxx

a/n more soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer not mine

Brake

Booth walked across the FBI carpark as he thought about Brennan and what she had said. The thought of treating Cam's assault as if they were dealing with a corpse chilled him to the bone.

"Hey Booth."

He turned as he heard his name. Sweets jogged up to him as he called out again.

"What is it, Sweets?"

"If you answered your cell you'd know." Daisy stated as she joined them. "Angela wanted us to find you." Booth nodded as he thought about why the forensic analyst would want them to look for him.

"I'm kinda busy."

"The Neuro consultant spoke to Arastoo and Michelle. She agreed to send the MRI and CT images to the Jeffersonian. Angela thinks the security camera footage for last night was altered."

"What?" Booth sighed.

"Dr Brennan is looking at them now."

"Ok." Booth took a deep breath. "Ok, I have a meeting with Cullen. Tell Angie and Bones I'm on my way back once that's done. Tell Arastoo to stay with Cam and Michelle."

"You think this is personal?" Sweets watched as Booth nodded. Daisy's eyes widened.

"You think someone would want to hurt Dr Saroyan?"

"Cam worked for the NYPD before she came here. She put a lot of people behind bars." Booth paused. "We all have,"

"Yeah." Sweets nodded, pulling Daisy away.

Xxxxx

Angela stared at the computer screen as Hodgins walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled slightly. "This footage has been doctored. There are four minutes unaccounted for."

"So someone did attack her?" Jack frowned. "Here in the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah." Angie nodded. "Not the first time, Brennan was shot here. Remember ?"

"Jeez." He shook his head. "It's unbelievable, we're supposed to be safe here."

"I know." Angie rested her hand on his forearm. "We will find out who did this. You heard Brenn. We are the best at what we do. We will find out who hurt Cam." He looked at her arm as she spoke.

"I feel awful but I keep thinking it could be you. In that ICU."

"Oh Honey." She pulled him into her arms as he clung to her.

Xxxx

Brennan stared at the X-ray images on the computer screen in front of her. The skeletal survey the ER had preformed along with the CT scan and MRI imaging were the only evidence she had to work with.

"Dr Brennan?"

"The fracture to the left scaphoid , trapezius and hamate suggest Cam put her hand out when she fell."

"Ok." Gordon stared at the image of Cam's left wrist. He had no idea what she was looking at. A jumble of bones filled the screen as Brennan enhanced and refocused the image. "You think she fell?"

"No I think she was pushed."

"You can tell that from three small bones?" Gordon sighed as Wendell walked in.

"Yes." Brennan stated. "That combined with the scan results show she was attacked before she went over the balcony."

"Who would want to hurt Cam?" Wendell asked as Brennan fell silent.

"That." Gordon stated. "Is the next question we need to answer."

Xxxxx

A/n more soon

Xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer - I still don't own Bones

Ghosts

Brennan changed the image in front if her to show the X-ray of Cam's neck. Sighing heavily she knew in normal circumstances she would be frustrated at not having the actual bones in front of her. Today she was glad she didn't.

"No fracture found through C1 to c6. Although cervical vertebrae 6 is partially occluded on the image this finding is corroborated by the ER physician and the CT results."

"Her neck isn't broken?" Gordon frowned.

"No." Brennan smiled slightly as she turned her tape recorder off.

"Small mercies."

"She may still have an inter cranial injury."

"You do look on the bright side."

"I wasn't aware there were sides. I simply stated a fact. Cam has a head injury consistent with falling from a height."

"True." Gordon sighed, knowing she would never see the way her words affected people. "Ah, agent Booth." He smiled as he walked in. Booth nodded to the psychiatrist turned chef as his wife kept her eyes firmly on the computer screen.

"Angela thinks she found an anomaly on the security footage." Brennan stated as Brennan frowned.

"Sweets told me."

"She did not fall." All eyes turned to Angela as she walked in. "The height of the balcony."

"Combined with what I can only describe as defensive injuries suggest Cam tried to save herself. She fought with her attacker." Brennan stated. Angela nodded.

"So." Gordon stated. "She fell while she was being attacked?" The Englishman folded his arms. Brennan shook her head.

"You'd think." She tapped a screen allowing an image of Cam's skull to appear on the screen. "This linear fracture shows she was hit before she fell and then hit on the ground."

"On impact?" Booth frowned.

"No, she was hit three times around the head. Once prior to falling. Then the impact. Then once more."

"Son of a.." Booth fell silent as Caroline walked in.

"Hey Cherie , hold that thought."

"Caroline." Gordon sighed.

"Marc Longfield"

"The serial killer case Cam worked on in New York." Booth frowned. "Her last case in New York."

"The very same." Caroline stated. "I got off the phone twenty minutes ago from the New York DA office. Longfield is dead. Toast. But his son, Frankie said he'd find and kill whoever put him in jail."

"He was executed?" Gordon frowned.

"Hey English, before you go on about the rights and wrongs of it, no he wasn't on death row. I'm saying the guy is dead. He took an OD in prison."

"Oh."

"He was as high as a kite when he was arrested. It went down hill from there."

"And?"

"And." She looked pointedly at Booth, the guy's son has a grudge against Camille and he's left NYC!"

"Where is he now?" Brennan asked.

"Honey , that's for our very own FBI knight in shining armour has to find out."

Xxxxx

A/n more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**A lead?**

Arastoo sat next to Cam's bed, silently wishing she would open her eyes. He silently prayed to Allah that she would wake up and berate him and Michelle for making a fuss. That he would sit there sheepishly while Michelle protested at her mom. Opening his eyes he blinked back a tear. Cam remained motionless in the bed.

"Hey." He looked up to see Angela walk in. "I saw Michelle in the corridor. Wendell is taking her home. She needs to sleep."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"So do you."

"I will." Arastoo nodded. "I know I need to but "

"You don't wanna leave her." Angela smiled slightly as he took the carry out coffee she had brought for him. "Everyone is working around the clock on this. We will find out who did this."

"I don't care if we never find out." Arastoo answered honestly. Angela nodded.

"As long as she wakes up." Angela stated. "You know, when you got sick last year and none of us knew you were together she was exactly like you are now. She did anything and everything she could to find out how to make you well again."

"I know." He touched Cam's hand. "She's a strong woman. A strong person, much more than I am."

"Listen to me." Angela sighed "We think we have a name. I need to know if Cam has ever spoken to you about her time in New York, when she worked as the Coroner."

"Not really." He paused. "I know she was there. I know she helped convict a number of murderers but she never really went into detail." Angela nodded. She had known Cam would be protective of her private life with them but she had hoped her friend would be more trusting when it came to the man she so obviously loved.

"So has she ever mentioned anyone called Longfield?"

"No." Arastoo stated. "No, why would she?"

"Because she put the man in prison. He had killed three prostitutes in the space of six months. It was her findings that linked him to the crime and her testimony that made sure he was convicted. Now he's dead and his son is out for revenge." Angela watched as Arastoo took in the information. He nodded once.

"If he wanted revenge he would not attack Cam. It would be Michelle, myself or one of her friends."

"I thought that but the injury Cam's sustained are similar to those he inflicted on his victims. Please, please think. Did she mention anything to you?" Angela watched as the man in front of her shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Hodgins." Daisy ran through the Jeffersonian calling his name. Jack rolled his eyes. He liked the young scientist but she was a little hyper at times. This was one of those times.

"Yes, Daisy."

"You have to come with me. Now."

"Excuse me." He raised an eyebrow as Daisy drew breath. "Where?"

"Caroline and Agent Booth are here. They have a lead on who may have attacked Cam. Angela is at the hospital with Cam and Arastoo and Gordon and Lance have a profile." She paused, dragging air into her lungs. "So, what are you waiting for?"

"Lead the way." He smiled at her enthusiasm, hoping that this time it wasn't misplaced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Short chapter. Please review. More soon. PS I've just seen the trailer for the series finale. Hope there's a happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer I don't own Bones.**

**Run**

Daisy hurtled through the corridors of the Jeffersonian with Hodgins trailing after her. He had no intention of running anywhere. Sighing he passed the room normally occupied by Angela and her various machines and headed towards where Booth was stood next to Caroline. It seemed wrong to see Booth standing there with the DA without Cam or Dr Brennan with him.

"Daisy said this was urgent." He frowned as the younger woman tried not to look flustered. Gordon shook his head.

"It is." Booth confirmed. "I've had Sweets and another agent go through all the files we can find of Cam's time in New York."

"When she was the Coroner." Daisy clarified. Hodgins nodded.

"Oh yes, Cherie. She worked some high profile cases. And I mean high profile."

"Serial killers, domestics, you name it. It went across her desk. Plenty of opportunities to make an enemy or three." Sweets shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke. He hated to think of his friend laying in a hospital bed. He only hoped that she had confided in Arastoo. That Angela could get him to remember something that may just help. Brennan stormed into the room as they turned.

"Cam was beaten and pushed over the balcony. The pattern of fracture suggests she was hit with a heavy object. Possibly something with a smooth outer shell or coating. The fracture to her left radius was sustained before the fall. She made no attempt to break her fall. She never." Booth watched as she walked to the balcony. "Put her hand out to save herself."

"Suggesting she was already unconscious when she hit the ground?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded.

"Or she was thrown over the side, already with a reduced GCS." She ran a hand through her hair. "I am a forensic anthropologist. Not a medical doctor. I can't do this."

"You can." Booth spoke calmly. "I know neither of us are used to working with a living person but you can do this." He spoke quietly. Brennan closed her eyes before nodding. She knew he was right. It just felt wrong to be talking about Cam as though she was a piece of evidence.

"There was one case. A young man was killed. Gunned down in a drive by shooting in the Bronx." Sweets glanced at Gordon who cleared his throat.

"Yes." The Englishman stated. "A week before she got this job. Cam was the one who preformed the autopsy on the boy. He was killed by a single gun shot to the abdomen. Bled out. Now this boy had gang colours, I believe they are called."

"Evan Lincoln. Aged 20." Caroline stated. Hodgins closed his eyes.

"This relates to that? A wasteful death. A young man murdered. How does that relate to Cam? To her being attacked?"

"It shouldn't." Booth watched as his wife began pacing. "Was the killer prosecuted?"

"No." Caroline frowned. "He was dealt with the gang way."

"Ah." Brennan nodded. "Sub-cultures often have a set way of doing things, outside of the collective norm of the wider society."

"Excuse me?" Booth raised an eyebrow.

"He was murdered in revenge." Caroline stated. "And now it seems the same people wanted revenge on Cam for not protecting the murderer. It seems papers were stolen from her office, papers that had the suspect's name on them. The next day he was found dead and Cam was strongly advised to seek employment away from New York for her own safety."

The room fell silent as Cam and Sweets continued to explain the theory they had come up with. It seemed that Cam's past really had come back to haunt her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's doing well." Arastoo stated. "I."

"She's strong." Angela smiled. "She will fight this."

"I hope so." He held Cam's hand in is own. "I need her to."

Angela nodded. "I know. She does know. She knows you love her."

"MOre than I have ever loved anyone." He sighed. "You understand that? When your husband was taken. You knew what I feel like now?" She nodded.

"I would have sold my soul to have him back. To just have five minutes with him." She paused. "Jack and I. It was always complicated until we decided not to complicate it. Do you know what I mean?"

"No." Arastoo sighed. "I think so. You loved each other, just the work and life and everything."

"Got in the way." She smiled. "Just make sure it doesn't now. Not for you two." She got to her feet before squeezing his shoulder and leaving the room.

"You hear that? Cam? We can do this. You just need to wake up." He kissed her hand. "Please, just wake up." He closed his eyes, again sending up a silent prayer to Allah. Startled he snapped his eyes open as he realised Cam was staring at him.

xxxxxxxx

A/N More soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer not mine

Breaking Inside?

Booth looked at the wooden floor of his living room as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened over the last few days. Cam Saroyan was one of his oldest friends. He had known her for years, she had always been strong, sensible and reliable. She had an ability to deal with those around her calmly and still get the job done. He shook his head wondering which of the two possible suspects had returned to get their revenge.

"You ok?" Brennan asked as she walked into the living room with Christine holding her hand.

"Hey. My two favourite girls!" Christine ran to him, quickly jumping on his knee.

"She painted a picture in kindergarten today." Brennan smiled at her daughter. "I think she has some real artistic talent."

"Hey. That's great." He smiled at his daughter, aware Brennan was watching him. He knew she could see through him, he just hoped his three year old couldn't. "You painted a family." He looked at the splotches of paint on the paper as Christine nodded. "You are following your Aunt Angela for this."

"Angela." Christine pointed to the paper. "Mommy, Angela, Cam, Daddy, Parker, Grandad, Russ, Sweets, Hodgie and Michael." She recited as she pointed to each individual spoldge. Booth smiled as he realised his daughter had painted them all.

"I thought it was a family you had painted." He watched as she nodded.

"I did. Ours." She jumped down from the sofa and headed towards the toy box in the corner as Booth and Brennan exchanged glances. It seemed their daughter was more perceptive than they had given her credit for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two suspects." Gordon stated as he handed Sweets and Daisy mugs of English Breakfast Tea. "Now, drink that slowly. It's a delicacy in these parts."

"It's tea." Daisy raised an eyebrow. "I drink coffee usually but ."

"It's an English, nay British delicacy. You may be pleasantly surprised." Gordon smiled as Sweets carefully took a sip. "Now onto more pressing matters. How is Camille?"

"Arastoo is still at the hospital. He called earlier, said Angela was on her way back to the Jeffersonian. Cam woke for a few moments earlier today."

"Well, that's wonderful." Gordon smiled broadly. "Exellent news, it really is. However, we still have two suspects, doctored camera footage and a crime scene not thirty feet from where we are sat."

"You always did have a knack of stating the obvious." Hodgins ran a hand over his face. "I have nothing to go with. I have no soil sample. No slime, no bugs. I mean I am the bug guy and I am useless here."

"You find the crime scene." Gordon nodded. "The way I see it, in this institution Dr Brennan looks at the bones, finds a cause of death. Agent Booth and her then find the culprirt. In the meanwhile Dr Saroyan finds the clues in the flesh and deals with the buracracey, you Sweets discover motive while Angela provides the victim with the dignity of an indentity. Gives the victim a name and a face when there may not have been one at the start of the investigation. You, Dr Hodgins are the bug guy, as you say. However, you fail to realise that what you do is so much more. Along with Mr Addy when I first worked here and now alone you provide a timeline. How long the victim has lay where they were found. What has become of them in the time it took for death to take place until thy were found. You are far from useless."

"That doesn't help Cam." He looked at the shiny floor.

"No, it doesn't but I think I see what Gordon is trying to say." Daisy sipped her tea. "This is really good!" Gordon smiled indulgently. "He's saying that we need to know what happened from the time Dr Saroyan was attacked to the time she was found. You can tell us that usually."

"I go through the soil, flesh look for larvae, insects. It gives an approximate time of death. I can narrow it down to region if the body was moved."

"You can do that for Cam." Sweets looked at him.

"How?"

"She was found here." Sweets stated. "We all know that. It's the time between her falling over the partition to us walking in we need to know." Hodgings nodded before placing his mug on the table.

"Dr Hodgings?" Daisy looked up.

"I have an idea. I'll be back." He almost ran out of the room towards his area of the lab. "I don't get it." Daisy frowned.

"He needed a little push. That's all." Gordon smiled. "This team is a family. He just needed to know that whoever did this hasn't spoiled that. Now drink your tea."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon x please review. (Stephen Fry's character Gordon Gordon is probably one of my all time favourite Bones characters. Stephen Fry is a legend.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Bones. **

**Family Ties**

Arastoo sat at the side of Cam's bed in silence. He knew Michelle had left to call Angela but he had no idea how long she had been gone. speaking to Cam had become more difficult since she had woken for a moment. He had wanted to see her open her eyes so much since her attack, now she actually had he had no idea what to say or do.

"Cam." He squeezed her hand. "The doctors say that you may have some damage. To your brain." Cam remained sleeping, although she could breathe for herself now. He looked at her hand, so much smaller than his own. "Prove them wrong, Camille. Prove them all wrong. You are stronger than this."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You had an idea." Daisy skipped into Hodgin's area of the lab. "Gordon said you just needed a little push."

"Wait one minute." Hodgins darted about the lab, not really taking any notice of the young scientist. Daisy frowned slightly. She was never the most patient person at the best of times, now when she could see the 'bug guy' running around and clearly on the verge of finding something she had even less patience.

"Dr Hodgins?" Daisy frowned, begining to get annoyed that she was not being paid any attention. Wendell pushed past her as Daisy huffed.

"Angela is on the phone with Michelle. I think there has been some news. Booth and Sweets have gone to see one of Cam's former colleagues. Hopefully we'll have a lead." Wendell rocked back on his heels.

"These are soil samples from the plants in the main foyer of the Jeffersonian." Hodgins stated. "I wanted to find out if I can get anything from the plants that doesn't fit. Anything that I can find might help pinpoint where this guy came from."

"How will that help? We need to know where he went, not where he came from." Daisy huffed as Wendell and Hodgings began working around her. Shaking her head she stepped towards the two men. "What can I do?"

"Pass me that slide." Hodgins smiled, knowing that between the three of them there would be a solution in no time at all. Daisy grabbed the microscope slides as they began working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela ended the call as Brennan walked into her office. Raising an eyebrow Angela placed the phone on her desk. Brennan bit her lip as she walked over to the chair near Angela's computer.

"That was Michelle." Angela stated. "Cam opened her eyes."

"That's good." Brennan sighed. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Angela sighed. "It is good. Listen, Honey." She stepped towards her. "Someone has gotten in here before."

"Excuse me?"

"It isn't the first time that security has been breached here. What if this is like last time?" Angela watched as Brennan looked at her blankly. "Bren, when you were shot."

"Oh."

"Security was breached then. And you were on your own in the lab." Angela watched as Brennan looked away. The memory of her own attack, or as she thought of it as her latest attack still at the forefront of her mind. Only Booth saw her having her nightmares, she'd never admit them to anyone else. Even Angela had no idea how many times she had woken up from a nightmare about the shooting in the Jeffersonian.

"Yes." Brennan found her voice again. "I was on my own. The same as Cam was."

"Maybe us chasing leads from Cam's past is not the way to go. Maybe it is more recent. Closer to home."

"She wasn't attacked at home." Bren frowned.

"No. I know." Angela smiled, still amused at her friend's ability to be so literal. "Maybe we should look through cases Cam has worked on while she has been with us. Any that stand out as her being the key witness or her being the one to find the piece of evidence that put him in prison." She watched as Bren nodded.

"I'll talk to Booth."

"Ok." Angela turned back to the computer.

"Ang?"

"Yeah, Hon?"

"How's Arastoo? Only I know how upset Booth was." Brennan looked away. "I mean, if I were him."

Angela nodded. "Calm. He's trying to be strong for Michelle. She's tough. She'll beat this."

"I hope so." Brennan nodded before walking out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Michelle walked back into the hospital room as Arastoo looked up. "She's been sleeping since you left. The brain scan is scheduled for this afternoon." He stated as the younger woman walked in.

"Ok."

"Cam?" Arastoo turned his head sharply as he heard a gasp from the head of the bed. "Cam?" Her eyes were wide open, looking around. "It's ok. It's ok." He squeezed her hand as she pushed herself away from him. Alarms bleeped as Michelle ran to call the nurse.

"I."

"You were hurt. You are going to be fine."

"I." Cam swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, I don't know you." Arastoo stared in disbelief as nurses and doctors marched intot he room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon x


End file.
